


Sugar coated

by earlsmokey



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey
Summary: Giwook takes a dozen steps, trying not to make any noise, and, finally, reaches from behind Hyungu’s back, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.–	Guess who? – he exhales, feeling a gentle smile forming on the others’ lips. No, it’s like his entire face is gradually succumbing to that smile. It’s cute.–	Oh, I don’t even kno~ow… Who could it be~e?Kang is such a flirt, it’s unbearable.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sugar coated

**Author's Note:**

> For FLOWER MOON FESTIVAL's Christams event and, specifically, user @keonfeet! Hope you enjoy~

_Mittens(San) – i love you too much_

Giwook feels the salt drying down on his lips and nervously licks it off. Their towels are spread about in the blazing sun and the heat is quickly becoming unbearable. He’s sweaty, sticky and gross, but he still refuses to take off his T-shirt or go into the water. It would definitely relieve his suffering for a few minutes, but what’s he going to do, if he misses one the main events of this whole day?

What if he misses the “buns guy”?

The buns guy actually has a name, but Giwook never mentions it to his family. They don’t need to know it and Lee feels way more chill, knowing that it’s kind of a secret. Well, an open secret at that, since the buns guy comes to the beach every day, sometimes passing by three or four times and selling – you guessed it – buns.

Giwook doesn’t have that much of a sweet tooth, but his brothers do, and it’s such a good excuse to seem like a good older bro and stare a little longer, to exchange a few extra words. They will inevitably meet in the evening, as Giwook will definitely sneak out of the house they’re staying in, to avoid the snoozefest that is a “family evening”. They will most likely take a slow stroll through the streets of the tiny, sleepy town and maybe, just maybe even hold hands. It’s all so much more than this laughably awkward interaction, where both of them are trying to cover up their interest, but it’s still a ritual that they always stick to. They like to act, to play strangers in front of everyone else, eyeing each other and silently sharing the excitement.

The buns guy is true eye candy, though. There are so many things going on in his look, it’s kind of crazy. His face looks like he could be a prince, but then come his broad shoulders and oh-so-not-princely (but still gorgeous) tan… And then his name. It’s simple and rolls off the tongue swiftly and easily.

Hyungu.

It’s a nice name, really.

– We’ll have five today, – Giwook says quietly, already reaching for his bag. Hyungu seems unaffected, but his eyes gleam with silent laughter.

– One for you personally, yeah? – he asks, walking along the thin borderline of their usual ritual. Lee can’t help but purse his lips at him, while passing him a handful of coins.

– I’m allowed to have nice things sometimes.

– Right-right, – Hyungu easily agrees, quickly counting the money before handing Giwook the buns. The coating on them glistens in the sun (and sure looks like it would make anyone’s blood sugar skyrocket). Their youngest immediately snatches his one out of Giwook’s hand and sinks his teeth into it. Hyungu gives both him and the eldest of the pack a soft smile, before stepping away. His bare feet leave a deep trail in the sand as he slowly continues along his usual path. Giwook tugs at the neckline of his tee, fanning himself with it, but to no avail. It probably isn’t just the sun making him feel so unbearably hot, after all.

***

The sky is shifting from the bright blue to an array of pretty colours, ending in a peachy pink at the point where it touches the sea. The sun is yet to go down but it hangs just over the horizon, and even the waves seem calm, worn out by the long day.

The youngest of their little clan somehow manages to nod off, while they’re making their way back to the house. Mum urges him to stay awake just a little longer, but the poor thing stumbles over his own feet, and it’s no wonder he’s so tired after running around so much. A soft smile touches Giwook’s lips. Sleepy kids are the best kids, and it’s especially endearing to see after having to chase after them for at least half of the day.

It isn’t the only nice thing, though.

Hyungu and him don’t have any method of communication except stupidly expensive texts (screw roaming charges!), but it’s not like they’re in dire need of any. They’ve got an arrangement that works like a clock: Kang picks Giwook up at the corner of the street at 8 and drops him off right in front of the gates two hours later. It’s almost become natural for them.

Giwook gently taps the tip of each of his slippers on the first stair, before going up and inside the house. He’s going to leave them at the entrance, but he still isn’t up for getting a talking to for bringing in any sand. Luckily, mum is busy, tucking the youngest in, and dad is cutting an enormous watermelon in half.

– Giwook-ah! – he calls. – Come ‘ere quick, or there won’t be any left!

– Shush, will you?! – mum hisses at him from the other room, and his cheerful façade drops for a second. He totally, definitely, absolutely forgot that his own child was falling asleep and needed some peace and quiet.

– Ok… – he exhales and then continues in a prompter-worthy whisper. – Come over quickly **_and_** quietly.

And Giwook does.

It’s the only time of the day where they are awake but completely silent, each occupied by their own slice of the watermelon. He likes its crispiness and sweetness, and he could probably stay in and genuinely enjoy such a boring evening, if he didn’t like Hyungu’s sweetness more than that of a little snack.

When the clock strikes 8 and the only thing left of the full watermelon are the pieces of its peel, scattered around on the table, Giwook thanks everyone and heads out to the hallway and then out of the house. The sunset is still just as pretty, only the sky has gotten a tad darker, warning of the night, making its way over to the town.

Lee takes a dozen steps, trying not to make any noise, and, finally, reaches from behind Hyungu’s back, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

– Guess who? – he exhales, feeling a gentle smile forming on the others’ lips. No, it’s like his entire face is gradually succumbing to that smile. It’s cute.

– Oh, I don’t even kno~ow… Who could it be~e?

Kang is such a flirt, it’s unbearable.

They round the corner and Giwook immediately stops paying attention to wherever they’re heading. Hyungu knows better anyways, and Lee trusts him with his life after the week they’ve spent together. It’s probably irresponsible of him, but he doesn’t have the capacity to doubt anything: his brain is just filled with sunshine and sparkles, as soon as he catches a glimpse of the others’ precious smile.

Oh God, is he whipped, and oh God, is all of that stupid.

Somehow, they end up on the beach. The air is pleasantly warm and a gentle breeze sweeps over the shore. It’s the perfect weather to be out and about, but most of the people are either already cooped up in their houses or packing up to leave. Oh, right, being on a beach at night **_is_** kind of weird. Well, unless you come there for the romantic effect, and that’s definitely what Hyungu’s going for. He’s cheesy when it comes to romance, but Giwook – unexpectedly even to himself – enjoys being courted like that.

– Pretty… – he exhales softly.

– What? Me? – Hyungu asks. His expression doesn’t change at all, but even in the dark, with only the lights from the seashore cafes beaming from behind, Giwook catches a glimpse of his ears, and – oh boy – they’re red. – I’m not pretty, I’m handsome.

– Oh shush, – Lee huffs at him, finally turning to face him. – I was talking about the stars, but you **_are_** pretty. And handsome. You’ve got it all.

Blush creeps up Hyungu’s ears and spills out onto his cheeks. He bites his lower lip, and Giwook is convinced that he’s just stifling a smile.

– Sorry, that was so cheesy. – he backpedals, giggling awkwardly, but Kang just shakes his head gently. The smile he’s been holding in all this time finally blossoms and immediately reaches his eyes.

– I didn’t expect it, but… I like it. If it’s coming from you, it must be true.

Giwook – who’s been holding it together like a champ – finally comes to a boiling point. His face feels hot, and his heart – heavy. He lets out a soft whine and plops his forehead down onto Hyungu’s chest, hiding his pathetic face expression from the other’s gaze. Kang just lets him have his moment, gently playing with his hair. Then his hand suddenly stops and slides down to Giwook’s cheek, urging him to come up.

Lee thinks that someone’s coming and hastily backs off, ready to play it off like they’re just two bros chilling on a beach, totally no homo. No one’s coming, though. Instead, Hyungu’s hand finds its’ way to the back of his head once again, pulling him closer and into a kiss.

It’s only a few seconds before Giwook realizes what’s going on and pushes him away, hastily wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Outwardly Kang seems unfazed, but as soon as he opens his mouth it’s clear: he’s hurt.

– Was it **_that_** gross?

– N-no! – Giwook blurts out. His chest swells but with panic instead of excitement.

It’s a kneejerk reaction that’s not clear to Lee himself but at this single moment he’s so overwhelmed that he feels tears welling up in his eyes. Hyungu notices almost immediately and, maybe, it would’ve been better if he didn’t. There’s a quick spark of panic and guilt in his eyes, and – wow – that couldn’t have gone worse, if they tried. It’s a funny thought, really, so Giwook starts chuckling to himself, wiping the tears that won’t stop running down his cheeks.

– I don’t know why I started crying, – he confesses before taking a deep breath in and continuing. – But now that I’m thinking… I’ve only got a few days left here, and I **_do_** have a reason to cry.

Hyungu parts his lips, sucking air through his teeth, but he can’t bring himself to say anything. It’s not like words could help here anyways, so he just does what he does best: pulls Giwook in a cautious hug. His arms are relaxed, resting calmly on the other’s back, just in case Lee wants to push him away, but no – Giwook buries his face in Hyungu’s chest and hugs him back, a little tighter and more desperate.

– What are we going to do? – he asks, voice muffled.

– Well… We have internet, right? When you come back home it shouldn’t be an issue.

– B-but… – Giwook’s voice gets shaky, as he struggles to speak. – Internet’s not like reality. We can talk, sure, but what about… everything else?

– We can come over sometimes, – Hyungu says, not sure if he’s reassuring Giwook or himself, anymore. – It’s just a few hours on the bus… Besides… – a smirk creeps onto his face and into his tone. – That’s one reason to urge your family to come back here. You could help out the local businesses, y’know.

– Kang Hyungu, you **_stink_** , – Giwook grumbles, rolling his eyes, but as soon as Hyungu starts giggling at his antics, Lee can’t help but giggle too.

It turns on into a full laughing fit. Hyungu squeezes Giwook so tight, he has to hit him and beg for air – all while they’re still cackling, probably loud enough to spook any lover of late evening walks that might come by. Eventually, when the air in their lungs runs out and they’re both exhausted, they plop down onto the pebbles to catch their breath. It’s uncomfortable to say the least, but Giwook wouldn’t move an inch. Well, except…

He wiggles his hand around and quickly finds Hyungu’s, lightly tracing his fingers against it and then intertwining them with the other's. The familiar warmth of the Hyungu's hand and the exhaustion make him feel soft and fuzzy, and he shuts his eyes, listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

– We’ll figure something out, okay? – Hyungu asks quietly.

– We will, – Giwook echoes, and his panic is no more. He knows: eventually it’ll all be alright.


End file.
